A Smile and a Laugh
by Crystal Rose of Pollux
Summary: Sequel to "Arrival of a Memory"! A chat with Mai has Valon pondering over where next fate will take him. Dedicated to LuckyLadybug


Author's Note: I ended "Arrival of a Memory" with Mai's decision of visiting Valon to say goodbye before returning to Domino for good, so here is the sequel! Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

He waited patiently at the food court of the Adelaide airport, too nervous to eat. Would she come? She said she said that she was coming because she had to see him face-to-face before she went on with her life.

"_She's going to move on_," he realized. "_That's why she's coming here; she wants to let me down easy…_"

He had expected this; he had told her to go back to Domino and meet her old friends, even though he knew that she wouldn't want to leave them. He had seen it coming, and despite it all, he had told her to go. He loved her, and he would have given up anything to see her happy… including the chance to see her again.

But she was coming. He still had the email from her engraved into his mind.

"_Valon_," the message had read. "_You have no idea how things have stayed the same in Domino. They're still my friends, Valon; it's like I never left! I can't lose them again; please understand. But you knew this would happen, didn't you? Well, everything has been packed and is en route to Domino, but I feel as though I owe you more than a simple phone call or letter goodbye. I'm coming to Adelaide… just for a little while. I want to talk to you, Valon; there's so much I need to say. Hope to see you soon. Love, Mai._"

And he had emailed her back, saying that perhaps it would be better if they met at the airport; he was heading for San Francisco, and could align his departure with her arrival as she changed flights. He thought it was best; he couldn't stand the thought of a long, drawn-out goodbye. No, they'd have an hour for lunch and to talk. And then they would part ways.

She had agreed.

Valon's eyes scanned the Arrivals list; her flight had just pulled in to the gate. Any minute now, she would be leaving the plane.

"_What am I supposed to say to her?_" he thought. "_She knows my feelings for her. Should I just--?_"

"Valon?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hey, Mai!" he said, getting up to greet her. He tried to look cheerful, as though he was the icon of resilience. "Got lunch all bought and ready for you; hope you like Mediterranean food!"

"Sounds perfect," she replied, taking her seat. "Valon, listen, I have to thank you for everything."

"Think nothing of it!" he said. "You already told me how your trip to Domino was a success. You headed there now?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied. "I wasn't looking forward to this layover until you offered to meet me here. You know, I could've stayed longer. Are you sure you're OK about this?"

"Hey, I told you to go, didn't I?" he said, with a grin. "You think I wanted to see you all glum and moping? 'Course not! And I told you, I was going to catch a flight myself."

"What's in San Francisco?" asked Mai.

"I'm not sure about that," Valon admitted. "It was a spur-of-the-moment idea. But, you know me; I can't stay in any one place for too long! I want adventure, and hopefully, I'll find it there!"

"I hope so, too," she said, smiling.

"Don't worry; I tend to be a magnet for adventure," said Valon, trying to recall the last time he ever saw her smile like that. And then, it dawned on him that she hadn't; she had never given a sincere smile to anyone during the time she was under Dartz's power. And even afterwards, the smiles she had given were mere facades to mask the obvious pain she had been feeling. This was the first true smile he had ever seen on her face. Perhaps this was for the best; if Joey Wheeler and the others could bring a true smile to Mai's face, maybe she was meant to be in Domino. But at least Valon had seen her true smile, and it had been directed at him. He would carry the memory of that smile forever.

But her smile faded slightly as she noticed him stricken speechless.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? No, I'm fine," he said. And then he sighed. "OK, I'm lying. Mai, I'm gonna miss you. The only farewell gift I can give you is the knowledge that my feelings for you are still here. And they'll always be here."

"Oh, Valon…" she said. "I've known all along. And I'm sorry I was so cold at first. I--"

"You weren't yourself," Valon agreed. "That's why I wanted you to go back to Domino; I wanted you to find the real Mai Valentine. And the fact that you've found her makes me happier than you can believe. This is the Mai Valentine that I want to remember."

"For goodness' sakes, Valon, I'll still be in touch!" she said, with a roll of her eyes. "And no one is stopping you from coming to Domino yourself!"

"Your friends wouldn't mind?"

"They let me back in their group, didn't they?"

"Point taken…" Valon admitted.

"So, what's been going on with you?" she asked.

"Well, I've been volunteering my time here and there," said Valon.

"_You_!?" she asked, her eyes wide in amazement. "Who are you, and what have you done with Valon!?"

"Well, it's you, Mai," he said. "You told me about how Wheeler's sister looked up to you so much, and I thought that it might be nice to try my hand at the whole 'helping out' thing. Just do me a favor, and don't let it get around… it clashes with the thrill-seeker image."

She laughed now; she was actually laughing at something he said.

"It's official," she said, between laughs. "You _have_ to come to Domino sometime!"

"Hey, you know I'd love to, but I don't want to lose all this money I spent to get this ticket to San Francisco!" he grinned, and this time, it wasn't an act; he was truly happy.

They talked as they ate, discussing plans their plans for the near future and promising that they would never lose touch. But soon, it was time for Mai to catch her connecting flight.

"Valon, I know I've never said this before," she said. "But thanks for everything. Yes, _everything_. Thank you for teaching me about the most important things in my life, and thank you for understanding. I'll admit, it would've been better if we had met under different circumstances… but if I had to meet someone while I was going through troubled times, I'm glad it was you."

"Back at you," said Valon. "Now you have a good thing going with those guys in Domino. Don't let me hear of you blowing it again, or you'll have me to answer to, got it?"

"Got it!" she said, smiling again, as she walked away from him. "I'll send you an email when I get there!"

"I'll be looking forward to it!" he called after her.

She would be alright; her friends would look after her now. He would never have to worry about her being unhappy again. And perhaps someday, he would take her up on her invitation and visit Domino.

His thoughts were diverted as he heard the boarding announcement for his flight. Grabbing a last bite of lunch, he headed for the gate and boarded his flight.

He glanced out of the window, wondering which of the other planes was Mai's flight. Out of the corner of his eye, he could sense the person next to him surveying his with a glance that read, "Get a haircut."

Valon didn't bother as the flight took off.

* * *

The flight landed in San Francisco after several hours. Valon knew that Mai would have reached Domino several hours before him, and he was already looking for a chance to check his email.

He hadn't told her this during their conversation, but she was the reason why he was in San Francisco right now. She had sounded so happy after meeting her old friends that he, Valon, wanted to see if he could get in touch with friends that he could connect with. However, his rambunctious youth hadn't earned him any good friends, and so he had to turn to slightly newer friends. Were they even his friends? That was what he intended to find out. He had reached out to them after hearing from Mai and her joy about being re-accepted by her friends; he brought up the idea to his other friends that they could meet in San Francisco, where they had first been introduced. And they had agreed.

Valon approached the now empty Paradias building, and they were there.

"Alister! Raphael! How's it going?"

They greeted him, somewhat cordially. Their travels over the past few months had taken them far, as well, but they hadn't thought twice about coming here.

They hadn't changed at all in the time he hadn't seen them, and as they caught up on old times, Valon had to agree that his idea had been a good one. Of course, he wished that Mai could've been here, too. But she had her group of friends, and now he had his. And as he pondered this, yet another spur-of-the-moment idea came into his mind. Yes, they each had their own group of friends, but who was to say that they had to remain separate?

"Hey," he said to the other two. "What do you think about paying a visit to Domino?"


End file.
